ROSES ARE RED
by demonic blood shed666
Summary: originally a oneshot but will now be a series of oneshots and twoshots, all songfics :3 bordering on every emotion and rating out there so it will be on m just in case
1. Chapter 1

SONG FIC WITH A HINT AT YAOI. OOCNESS I'M SORRY BUT IT WAS NEEDED FOR THIS AND I'VE NEVER WRITTEN DRUNKS BEFORE SO...YEAH...OH AND A BIT OF SWEARING.

(hi) Hiei singing

(_hi)_ kurama singing

ENJOY

Wary green eyes glanced about the living room before creeping over to the threshold that lead to the kitchen and cautiously searched there. Jogging to the office room that Hatanaka had made use of on the other side of the living room and to the left at the farthest end of the hallway emerald eyes noted that no one was there either. Slipping up the stairs red hair flashed by as he jogged down the hallway to the right and slowly creaked open his mother's and Hatanaka's bedroom examined the place until he was happy to notice that neither owners were there. Appeased so far he walked more leisurely to the left side of the hallway, passing his room that was just a little to the right of the stair's entrance and opened up Shuichi's door.

Grinning now he walked back down the stairs all the while flexing his youki to be used as a signal and turned into the kitchen and opening the fridge to find what he and his friend so desperately needed.

And just as he expected the young fire demon strolled into the room as well and plopped down onto the counter besides the red head. "I take it the ningens are gone."

Grinning, "Of course Hiei. If they were in fact here do you really think I would have summoned you as you requested? Or that I would be looking for a little…relaxation?"

Hiei crisscrossed his legs at the ankles, black boots removed along with his katana and cloak before leaning back and smirking down at the red haired fox. "Hn, I should hope not Fox. Allies or not you would find yourself in a serious predicament if you led me in here when your ningen family were still residing."

Chuckling now Kurama peeked over at the red eyed youkai and sent a glittering look of amusement at his friend. "I understand completely Hiei. Now…," still grinning Kurama withdrew from the fridge with a bottle in his hand and closed the door before grabbing two glasses out of the cabinet and sauntering out into the living room followed closely by Hiei. "What do you think of having a sip out of this and simply forgetting about the mission we had today?"

Plopping down on the plush sofa side by side the pair crossed their feet and placed them on the table in front of them, reclining back into the brown cushions and gazing into the blank T.V. screen before focusing on the beverage.

Pouring the deep ruby colored liquid into one of the glasses Kurama muttered almost to himself, "I really don't see why Koenma has to keep forcing us into doing these stupid missions. And worst of all we just got out of dealing with the Dark Tournament." He handed Hiei the glass and started on his own, "The bastard is really starting to piss me off."

The hybrid snorted, "Please, you're just pissed off because he keeps interfering with your school work." Taking a small sip of the alcohol Hiei wrinkled his nose at the sharp taste before continuing. "Though I must agree with you. The infant is pressing his luck and to make it worse the guys we had to deal with today…"

They both thought on the killers and shuddered before taking long swigs of the drinks, trying to drown out the memories.

Earlier that morning Koenma had called the four detectives in to deal with two demons that had murdered a family of three in the human realm. The beasts were filthy to look at once they were located, their bodies were huge, easily bigger than Toguro and Bui put together, their persons' simply grotesque.

Each had rotting yellow fangs and their breath reeked of decay and blood (Kuwabara had nearly keeled over from the smell when the one with wings blew breath directly into his face). The wings on the bulkier youkai were tiny, providing no amount of flight power for the demon who possessed them, seeing as how disproportioned it was. Their skin was akin to that of vomit and what made the entire ordeal worse was that the only clothing they both wore were simple loincloths that barely did any justice.

Feeling the urge to puke out their latest meals the team quickly made mince meat out of the pair and ran off, disgusted beyond all reasons.

After forty minutes of constant drinking and contemplating the demons were beginning to feel…happy and rather light hearted. Kurama giggled and turned to Hiei noting lazily the flushed cheeks of the youkai, realizing that they both were becoming intoxicated.

Filling the glass yet again the youko downed the sake in one go and slid sideways, his head landing on Hiei's thin shoulder causing the much smaller demon to topple over onto the arm rest. "Whoopsies, maybe you shouldn't of had so much to drink Hiei. You're so small, you're going to get drunk fast."

Large eyes merely blinked at the red head reclining against him, vision a bit hazy. Damn, maybe he really shouldn't of had so much to drink…especially seeing as how this was his first time with alcohol. "…Hn…"

Pink lips pouted as Kurama propped his chin on Hiei's chest. "Aw, don't go away from me yet Hotaru (firefly)…you have to help me make the sleepless draughts…those weirdoes are going to give me more nightmares than Karasu could ever do!"

"…"

"…Hiei?..."

"…"

"Hotaru?..."

"…Hn…"

"Ugh, I've lost you!" Kurama flung himself off of his drunken friend and grabbed the bottle of sake and started walking hazardous circles around the table and flinging Hiei's feet onto the sofa. Blinking the intoxicated teen tried to figure out just what this stuff was.

"I swear my new stepfather has very strange tastes in…unknown and powerful drinks!" the youko pouted again and yipped when his thigh hit Hiei's knee. "He puts everything I've done to shame!"

Hiei watched through hazy vision as the red head suddenly turned towards him doing a bizarre ballerina spin and fixed an…incredibly convincing puppy dog look. "Hotaru…I'm sad…make me happy."

Glazed over red eyes blinked at the tear filled green orbs begging at him. Wha…what was he posed to do? Eyes rolled upwards as the smaller demon thought all the while cursing all alcohol ever invented…even if it did get rid of the memories…

Hmmm…Youkos', Youkos', what do they like again? A grin formed on Hiei's face as he stood up on wobbly legs, making his appearance all the more child like. Foxes liked dancing! Parties! And singing! Giggling he recalled a rather entertaining song he heard somewhere at some ningen place…a mall Kurama called it.

Kurama watched with curiosity before tossing the empty bottle onto the sofa and crossing his arms with a grin when Hiei cleared his throat and turned his head so he could only see the right side of his face, looking at the floor with his right shoulder up in the air, right hip jutted outward and hands outstretched on both sides.

Swaying with a beat that at the moment only Hiei could hear the fire demon began swaying his hips and looking over at the fox in a drunken haze of seduction. Suddenly in a voice that was surprisingly higher than his normal baritone Hiei began to sing.

"Roses are red and violets are blue," he moved a bit closer, throwing back his shoulders while raising his arms above his head, intertwining his fingers and swaying his hips. "Honey's sweet but not as sweet as you. Roses are red and violets are blue ad id aid id mud ad id aid id mud, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da." With a particular provocative hip jab and risen brow from Hiei Kurama quickly cut in, in a deeper voice: _"Come pick my roses!"_

Swaying to the upbeat tempo both were hearing in their heads they spun and twirled around each other, Kurama with a leering smirk and Hiei with half mast eyes and mysterious grins while on occasion at each twirl they bumped hips.

"Sweets from the flowers honey from the bees, I've got a feelin I'm ready to release. Roses are red and violets are blue, honey's sweet but not as sweet as you."

"_It's invisible but, so touchable and I can feel it on my body, so emotional."_ Kurama was now curving his body around Hiei's wrapping an arm around Hiei's chest and drawing him in, dragging his other hand up and down Hiei's still upheld arms. _"I'm on a ride on a ride, I'm a passenger. I'm a victim of a…" _he leant down so his lips were brushing Hiei's ear, their eyes locked. _"Hot love messenger."_

Hiei unwound out of Kurama's arms and brought his arms down and turned his back towards the grinning fox, swaying his hips and dancing forwards to the side of the sofa until it was a barrier between the two, leaving a slightly turned on fox spirit in his wake. "Dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da. The only thing he said was: dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da. And roses are reeeedd!" the last word was drawn out in a higher note.

The fire demon swung back around so he was facing Kurama and the demon had to hold back a growl at the sultry expression on that face as Hiei curved his hands besides his hips outlining them as smoke started to excrete off of him. He brought one hand up and lifted his left hip and beckoned with a come hither look unbeknownst to both of them that the front door was opening. "Come with me baby please fulfill my wish, show it to me truly, show me with a kiss." Winking his left eye he blew a kiss at the fox. "Roses are red and violets are blue, honey's sweet but not as sweet as you."

The youko couldn't suppress the growl that entered his voice as the drunkard's whole world focused on the hard on and the sexy, delicate, and dancing fire baby before him. _"It's invisible but so touchable. And I can feel it on my body, so emotional. I'm on a ride on a ride, I'm a passenger. I'm a victim of a hot love messenger."_

As Hiei started his verse Kurama drew out a few roses watching with a drooling gaze as red and golden flames sprouted around the spinning fire demon, caressing him in a dangerous and delicious manner.

"Dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da. The only thing he said was: dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da...and roses are reeeeddd!"

Kurama started moaning in the background, sharp, low sounds that accented Hiei's singing as the fire demon swerved on the spot he stood, threatening the surrounding furniture with the fire that was squeezing and licking his flesh, burning his shirt and pants as he ran his hands down his body, sending flirtatious winks over his shoulders.

"Dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da. The only thing that he said was: dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da. Ad id aid id mud, ad id aid id mud, dumb di dia di da!"

Kurama pushed his youki into the plants around the room, stretching their leaves and vines to come and grasp the sofa in between the delectable creature and himself and sliding it to the slide before making the plants shrink back to normal and growing a few roses, plucking the red and black petals from the stems and making them float in the air as he approached.

"Dumb di dia di da...dumb di dia di da...dumb di dia di da…" the fire demon took a deep breath, sucking in some flames and eyeing the petals around him before continuing, still neither of 

them noticing the pair in the doorway with a video recorder. "DON'T TAKE MY ROSES AWWWWAAAAAAYYYYYY!!" The petals circled around him in wide gapes as his voice grew a tad bit lower and louder; the flames spreading out around him before vanishing into thin wisps of smoke.

"Dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da. The only thing he said was: dumb di dia did a, dumb di dia did a, dumb di dia di da and roses are reeeddd!"

With his eyes closed Hiei in his drunken stupor didn't feel the dangerous aura in the shape of his friend approaching him from behind as he sang his heart out, swaying his hips that thin strips of black material were hanging from the same on his shoulders that were shimming.

"Dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, the only thing you said was," Hiei suddenly ground his firm ass backwards into Kurama's crotch as he finally got close enough to him. Red eyes gleamed with teasing beacons as they peered over his shoulder from the bent over position. "Dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da, dumb di dia di da. My roses are red."

The pair once again started to swivel around each other, molding their bodies perfectly as hips constantly brushed against each other or into groins and behinds, Kurama's sharp moans turning into groans and growls. "Oooh, oooh, oooh yeah!"

The last verse was done by Hiei alone and their position came to a standstill with Hiei pressed up against Kurama's back his leg pressed in between the uniformed thighs rose petals of varying colors still fluttering around them. "Ad id aid id mud, ad id aid id mud."

The turned on pair were slowly coming out of their drunken state and were lost in their heated stare until loud cheering and laughter sounded from the door way at the end of the short hall they were standing in front of. Both faces turned bright red in embarrassment as they jumped away from each other Hiei flitting out of sight for a moment before coming back with the cloak now on his person.

Urameshi Yusuke wiped tears out of his eyes as he laughed, his hands held out in thumbs up a few cat calls and cheers breaking through the guffaws. Kuwabara Kazuma was next to him a huge grin set up on his face as he lowered the video camera and switched it off.

When the humans' calmed down they looked back with cleared eyes at their demon companions. "Wow," Yusuke started and looked at the idiot. "We just came over to see what you guys were doing but instead we got to witness a brilliant music video and a bit of a peep show."

Kuwabara grinned, evil intensions lighting up his blue eyes as he chortled. "Yeah, Hiei never knew you had it in ya!"

"And Kurama! Man that was great!" The fools spun around each other once and shot their pointer fingers at the other two with a wink and "Wacha!"

Faces only tinted a light shade of pink Kurama growled, "Give me the recorder Kuwabara."

Hiei stepped forward along with the fox, the infamous katana suddenly held dangerously within its masters grasp. "Give it here oaf!"

Grinning wildly the younger boys' glanced at each other before yelling, "NO FUCKING WAY YOU TWO! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The pair ran out the door and somehow managed to take the cassette out of the recorder without the demons' noticing and split up leaving the furious youkais' to chase down the psychic while Yusuke whistled throwing the tape up and catching it thinking about all of the things he could make them do under threat of publishing this to everyone they knew, along with everyone in demon world.

Hell, maybe we should just make 'em do it again! But with another song.

Smirking and shaking his head Yusuke chuckled. After making copies and downloading the video into his phone he would have to work on Little Yusuke.

Who knew that those two could be so fucking hot!!

YEAH, ONCE AGAIN DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM…I'VE HAD IT STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR OVER A WEEK NOW AND I JUST HAD TO PUT IT OUT HERE.

THE SONG IS CALLED 'ROSES ARE RED' BY AQUA SO NEITHER THING IS MINE. TEARS T.T

SO HATE IT? LOVE IT? THINKS IT OKAY?

PLEASE REVIEW!

JA NE


	2. Chapter 2

Originally ROSES ARE RED was going to stay a oneshot but I've been hit with so many ideas for songfics that I decided they should all be put in the same story. Note though that it is not the same plot, just same book filled with oneshots and twoshots, all songfics.

Band: Within Temptation

Song and title: Somewhere

Enjoy and leave a review,

"Oh! Yusuke!" Keiko's elated shout filled the large room as she jumped to her feet and ran into Yusuke's waiting arms. Tears were falling from her eyes but a happy grin was placed on her lips as she clutched at the former Spirit Detective. The brunette smiled softly down at the girl in his arms, rubbing small circles in her back.

The girl was obviously touched by the teenager's song; her shoulders were shaking with the emotions of elation after all. "You know it's all true Keiko," the man muttered quietly as he led her to where the others were sitting. Taking a seat himself the mazaku drew her up into his side, looking into her tear streaked face. "I meant every word."

The girl laughed and cuddled closer, nodding. "I know Yusuke, I know. And know that I return your feelings entirely."

The couple cuddled up with each other, unashamed and not embarrassed in the least by their affections. After all, there was no reason for them to feel embarrassed when their friends were watching, smiling and happy for them.

Yukina looked away from the pair, giving them their respect by showing them some privacy. The girls': Keiko, Shizuru and Botan, had suggested that they all went out for the night, just their group. Right away Yukina had agreed and quickly the boys' did as well, though it took some time convincing the griping Hiei, and decided on going to a karaoke diner.

The apparitions' had no idea what that was at first until the humans had explained, telling them it was a building where people could eat and sing songs.

Having been in the establishment for about half an hour now the group had finished their meals though most of them still wanted to sing. Kazuma had already sung her a love song (which caused Hiei to scuff and roll his eyes) and Yusuke had just sung Keiko one as well, ending in the touching moment between the courting couple.

"I don't understand this at all," Hiei's voice grumped, breaking the happy silence. "I can't believe you managed to drag me out here Fox."

Kurama chuckled and grinned in the way he always seemed to do when Hiei said something like that. "Aw, you know you like it Hiei," green eyes flicked over the rest of the group who were ignoring the irritated demon. "Besides, you had to make sure someone didn't overstep their boundaries after all."

Yukina furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when Hiei's red eyes glared over at the gushing Kuwabara with a look that could kill. She could never understand the man's aggravation of Kazuma, he was nice and sweet. Even if he was a tad confusing when he kept declaring weird statements to her about love and marriage and her being so beautiful…

But she knew the other reason the dark demon came. Kurama. It was obvious to the ice maiden that the pair were together; they had their scents mixed up so much that the only way it was possible was if they had mated.

Turning back to the stage she eyed the computer with wary curiosity. She knew the basics of what it did; those who wanted to sing picked out a song and the words would pop up on a screen only the singer could see and then the individual would sing out into a voice amplifier that the humans' called a microphone.

She already had a song, and she knew the band's name.

Now all she needed was the courage to get up and do it.

"Is everything alright Yukina-chan?"

Shizuru's voice drew everyone's attention to the demon who blushed under their inquisitive gaze. The couple had stopped their gushiness and settled for simply holding each other. "Yukina-chan! What is it?" Kazuma was immediately by her side, eyes wide and clasping one of her hands in both of his much bigger hands.

Faintly she heard an infuriated growl from the fire apparition sitting next to the fox spirit and wondered why he was getting angry.

"Iie. Don't worry I'm fine, it's just…" the girl dragged off, looking away from her friends to stare longingly at the stage.

The smart kitsune grinned as he quickly caught on. "You want to sing ne? Go ahead."

"Demo…"

"Sing!"

"Yeah go for it Yukina!"

"Come on! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

"O-Okay," blushing softly she stood, fingering the sleeves of her yukata. "Will someone come up and show me how to…"

"I will!" Kazuma stood up and together the pair walked to the stage where the psychic roamed the computer until she showed him what song she wanted. Clicking on it he handed her the microphone and told her that the words would pop up on the other computer, glowing green when she was meant to sing.

Nodding her thanks she watched him walk back towards the group who were all watching her attentively. Even Hiei had his arms crossed and his usually emotionless face was displaying interest.

As the ningens in the club noticed her standing with the phone in hand she flushed once more when they stopped conversing to focus on her, the lights dimming. Seeing as how the music had not yet started the nervous Koorime stated into the piece of metal with a steady tone, belaying her jumping stomach.

"Ah…moshi moshi, my name is Yukina and this song is dedicated to my long lost brother," she closed her eyes then, unknowingly missing the widening of eyes at her table. Wherever you are, she continued dejectedly in her mind.

As the music started to play the girl let her eyes open to rest on the screen. She already knew the words by heart and she sang it often, but it helped to settle her nerves to look at the piece of metal than to look at the crowd. No matter how polite or welcoming they were.

Finally the words started to glow and she started to sing, her soft voice carrying throughout the room.

"Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.

"Instead there is only silence,

"Can't you hear my screams…?

"Never stop hoping.

"Need to knoow where you are,

"But one thing's for sure,

"You're always in my heart."

She noticed, silently, how Hiei sat up straighter, uncrossing his arms as his brows furrowed, eyes showing confusion.

She also noted how Botan, Shizuru, Yusuke, Kurama, and Koenma all glanced between Hiei and herself, as if…as if gauging his reaction…

"I'll find you somewhere,

"I'll keep on trying until my dying daaaa-ay."

And she will. She would never stop until she found him. And she would die trying.

"I just need to knoow,

"Whatever has happened,

"The truth will free my soul."

Feeling her eyes start to burn with the promise of tears she closed her eyes, holding them back. She couldn't let the humans see her cry lest there be serious problems later on. But it hurt, it really did hurt. Not knowing what happened to him and yet knowing that whatever did was positively gruesome.

And until she found him…until she found out what happened to him…her soul would never rest. Not even in death would she rest peacefully.

"Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home.

"I want to embrace you and never let you gooo…"

Oh how she wanted to hug him. Hug away the pain and fear and abandonment. Opening her eyes she let herself get lost in the song, swaying with the emotion and for some reason focusing on only Hiei.

The demon was still looking at her and…she had the feeling he had no idea that he was expressing his emotions on his sleeves because those crimson orbs were showing everything. Disbelief, pain, and sadness and she hugged herself, befuddled and touched oddly by the emotions he was unknowingly displaying.

This next verse made the urge to cry even stronger but she found the strength to hold them in for now and she watched as Hiei looked away, his chest freezing as if he couldn't breathe anymore. Her friends were all looking at him in concern now, still watching her but keeping a vigilant eye on the unusually behaving demon.

"Almost hope you're in heaven, so no one can hurt your soul…"

And she really did. It was scary but she would prefer it that he was somewhere safe and happy instead of cold and unforgiving.

"Living in agony 'cause I just do not know,

"Where you are.

"I'll find you somewhere,

"I'll keep on trying until my dying daaaa-ay.

"I just need to knoow whatever has happened,

"The truth will free my soul."

Looking up to the ceiling she smiled wistfully, hoping that somehow he was listening to her sing, listening to her words.

"Wherever you are, I won't stop searching.

"Whatever it takes, I need to knoooooow."

There was a stretch in the music now, giving her a moment to rest and regain her composure. Looking back from the ceiling she tilted her head to the side just slightly in concern as she noticed how Hiei was positioned. He was holding the bottom half of his face in his bandaged hand, eyes shadowed as the palm covered his mouth. Kurama seemed to be stuck in the position of placing his hand on his friend's shoulder and drawing him in or withdrawing the limb, emerald eyes shrouded by sympathy they all knew Hiei would not accept.

Her friend was even shaking, a fine tremor running through his body under the dark cloak that obscured his form.

The words started up once more and she continued, silently asking the other's what was wrong with her eyes, bothered when the majority looked away as if they were hiding something from her. Kazuma and Keiko however looked back at her, just as confused and despite the mock hatred between the two boys Yukina could see the concern in Kazuma's eyes.

"I'll find you somewhere,

"I'll keep on trying until my dying daaaa-ay.

"I just need to knoow whatever has happened,

"The truth will free my soooul!"

The song ended off quietly in a steady instrumental and everyone started cheering and clapping for her but she only had eyes for the emotional fire demon. Something was definitely wrong! Never would Hiei show anyone his feelings and yet here he was breaking down in front of them.

As she moved swiftly back to the table she felt her heart twist when he disappeared out the door in a black blur.

xxxxx

Kurama quickly left the diner in search of his lover. The second Yukina stated that the song was for her brother Kurama and everyone else who knew of Hiei's secret immediately knew that nothing good would come of it.

Running out in the darkened night he inhaled, sniffing out Hiei's unique smell as well as tracking the emotional youkai through his demon energy. Secretly the Fox had wished that Hiei would realize that Yukina would always love him thanks to the song but the song she chose automatically made him snatch at his dream. It was too closed, it was nothing but pure emotion and it was everything the fire demon hoped for but…she poured her _soul_, her very being, into the lyrics and even Kurama was moved.

But Hiei's reaction to it was completely off the charts, he expected him to recoil inwardly, now outwardly, and the exposed reactions to her song and soul proved just how conflicted he was. She was expressing her love to a brother she did not know, expressing her love to _Hiei _who longed for the affection only she could give but feared the very words she sang. Kurama didn't need to talk or even look into his lover's eyes to know what he was thinking, what he was feeling. But it wasn't good.

Hiei's inner loathing and disgust and shame of himself was mercilessly attacking his heart, cruelly using her exposed soul against him. The kitsune could only imagine what Hiei's head was telling him.

'_Yes, she says all that _now, _but what will happen when she discovers who her brother is?'_

'_She's as pure a creature as they come…but she's still Koorime. She can still feel hate.'_

'_She'll back away and glare in disgust.'_

'_You killed her mother…'_

'_You are the Forbidden Child, the Cursed One.'_

'_You are a disgusting freak, the ultimate abomination of the glacial village.'_

'_You are a beast that doesn't deserve pity. You are the Imiko that will never learn the ways of ice.'_

'_You are a murderer to her savior, a thief to her law, a liar and coward to her truth and bravery. You are the black mark staining her perfect whiteness. You are an impure demon to her pure angel…'_

'_You do not deserve her!'_

Kurama grit his teeth and found himself in the park. Hiei's energy had stopped moving and he was now resting in the middle branches of the large oak in the outskirts of the park. If only Hiei could look past everything and find that he wasn't a monster and that he deserved his twin's love, just as much as she deserved his.

Looking up as he reached the tree he didn't hesitate to jump onto the limb next to his lover. Looking with sad eyes the red head observed how Hiei was sitting.

The hiyoukai was curled in on himself, knees drawn in to his chest, his arms wrapped around them. He had buried his face into his knees, hiding the emotions wracking havoc as his body shook and shivered with the energy it took to keep in the sobs. Kurama grimaced at the choked sounds coming from the shorter demon as his body heaved.

"She loves you Hiei."

"I know…but…I-I don't deserve…!" Kurama clenched his eyes shut and leaned his head back into the trunk of the tree. His boyfriend's voice was breaking and pitched with the strain of holding in the tears. "She…she doesn't know wh-what she's saying. She-!"

"Don't start Hiei. Please." Kurama hated seeing his Firefly like this, he had been through so much in the past…he didn't need any more anguish. "Hiei she knows what she's saying! And if you would only let her talk you would realize that she would never leave you! Just like I would never leave you."

Hiei gulped and unbeknownst to him a single tear fell, slipping past the cloth and falling in the air…solidifying. Kurama caught the gem before it fell too far, turning the smooth, rounded stone between his fingers, looking at the ruby colored gem that was so dark it was almost black in sadness. Turning back to his lover Kurama started, "She would never abandon you Firefly, weren't y-"

"Stop! Please Fox, don-don't question me right now." A dry sob wracked the tiny form and Hiei twisted away from the oncoming hand. "Please…just go. I want to be alone."

Kurama withdrew, his heart shaking. He wanted to stay, he wanted to comfort but he knew that if he didn't leave Hiei would. And a battle in Makai is most likely where he would go. Wanting to prevent that the kitsune nodded before hopping back down, fisting the hiroseki. Glancing up at the small creature he sighed and made his way out of the park, moving towards the group that had been following him in his search for Hiei.

Reaching the distraught group Kurama shook his head at Yusuke's silent question and the Toushin's eyes hardened, his fears confirmed. Without saying a word Kurama walked up to the most distraught of them all, standing silently before the one person in all three worlds who could have any possibility of helping the young fire bloom to life.

Red eyes stared into green, sending nothing but wordless questions and answers of Hiei's state. And when the question of why Hiei reacted the way he did appeared Kurama looked at his fist, contemplative.

Kuwabara was obviously growing confused and worried, a little jealous of the silent conversation happening between his love and friend as his face scrunched up. He took a few steps forward and opened his mouth to tell the Fox to back the hell away from his Koorime when his sister grabbed him, keeping him still and covered his mouth, ensuring his silence.

Now was not the time for words.

Looking back into the large red orbs that were almost identical to his lover's he held out his fist, palm down, his expression determined.

Understanding the request she held out her hand and brought the tiny gem up to the light when it was dropped onto her palm.

Kurama watched and waited as the girl's eyes grew wide in shock. But behind the shocked look he could see a determined light that outshone his before she ran off in the direction he came from.

Kuwabara, Botan and Keiko eeped and made to move after her but Kurama moved fast, outstretching his arms and moving in front of them.

"This is something she needs to do on her own. Only those two can determine the outcome of tonight. Let her go."

To be concluded…

Ja ne


End file.
